T2 The Final Battle
by Bee2
Summary: There is a malfunction. The rules have changed. The primary targets have changed. Can the resistance stop Skynet this time? This fic is undergoing major changes. 16052004.


Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the characters Sarah Connor, John Connor, Kyle Reese or any of the terminator units. I also do not own the idea of an Infiltrator unit which is property of S.M. Sterling.  
  
T2 - The Final Battle  
  
Prolouge  
  
Los Angeles, 1984  
  
In the early hours of the morning, an electricial charge filled the air, a huge black ball appeared out of nowhere resting just above the ground, sparks flew out of it as it got smaller, then it shrunk leaving nothing but a child curled up in a foetal position. The ball disappered altogether and the child moaned as it hit the ground. After a second she sat up quickly, disoriented by her experience. On reflex she scambled to her feet and ran into the shadows. She took a breath and looked around. Shock hit her as she realised that she was not where she thought she was. Things had happened so quickly. She looked down at herself and discovered to find that she was indeed fully dressed, with a phased plasma rifle to her side.  
  
"What the hell?" She muttered to herself. The last thing she remembered was.... she fought off a sob and looked down to her sleeve to see a bloody hand print, which only now, had started to soak into the fabric.  
  
"Okay, get a grip soldier," she reminded herself. Things had gone wrong, horribly wrong, only living flesh was suppose to be able to go through the time displacement equipment. She snapped out of her dazed as she realised it was quiet. No H.Ks, no T-90s, no turbine engines, no explosions... nothing. Realising that she had to find out where she was, she crept to the shadows to the end of the alley and peered out. It took her breath away. Everything was still intact. She was in pre-war LA. I gotta know the year.. the year... she thought. She knew a little from what her mum had told her... but she was born after in the ruins, so like many others. She quickly concealed the rifle under her jacket and causiously stepped out onto the street keeping her eyes open. She immediately recognised where she was, though in her time, she had known it to be very different. She walked over to a trash can and searched it until she came to what she was looking for. She looked at the date on the newspaper. March 11th, 1984. Her heart skipped a beat. Her hands started to tremble. She turned quickly to the shop front behind her and peered in. It was almost on 4am. She knew the place and the time. John had told her. She had not known why at the time but he had told her - timing was everything. She dropped the paper as she realised that a terminator was here, looking for Sarah Connor, the mother of John Connor, their saviour. Her heart screamed. She had to help, she had to.. she took two deep breaths to clear her head as she had been instructed to do when she was younger and focused on the task at hand. The robotics factory was a fair way from here... John had told her. John must know something and isn't letting on, either that or it's coincidence... she started to jog in the direction of the factory at a pace that would not tire her too quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
She was young of body but not of mind. It was not uncommon to come across soldiers as young as she on the battlefield. Even if she had not been placed on the front lines, she had seen her fair share of action these past six months. The war was now at a crucial point - things had been heating up. These were desperate times, calling for desperate measures.... she knew some considered her a child, that she was, though an extra pair of hands was always welcomed. She shrugged, besides how hard was it to aim and shoot anyway?  
  
The soldier gasped as she rounded a corner.  
  
"Shit!!!" She cursed as she witnessed the sight infront of her. The street was ablaze and a vehicle had been badly damaged. Her eyes scanned the area until it came to the door with a shattered window and she went into a dead sprint. She ran down the corridor, her eyes darting from one doorway to the next. She paused for a second as she looked down endless corridors. Something on the ground caught her eye. Blood. Her heart jumped into her throat. Someone was hurt judging by the the trail of blood.. and bad. She followed the trail as it lead her to an assembly room, the robotic arms still moving.  
  
"Cover," she muttered. She knew of the Terminator's hypersensitive hearing as well as its infrared sight. She heard muffled voices and headed straight to it. As she came to a raised metal walkway and had started to climb her way up, an explosion rung in her ears and she was thrown back. She sat up slowly and let out a breath trying to recover her senses. She heard Sarah scream. The girl quickly climbed the back of the walkway and from a crouched position looked at the scene infront of her. The terminator was after Sarah. She was temptered to go after it, but with her keen hearing she could hear sierns wailing in the background.. coming toward them... or maybe not.. she thought. She was in LA after all... she had been told what it had been like.... before the bombs fell, before three billion lives ended in the blink of an eye, before someone like her had only needed to worry about things like ... boys...  
  
Her sights fell onto Sarah's protector. She knew that Sarah would be okay... because John had told her. She ran to the fallen soldier and shock seized her as recognition struck. It had been a long time, but she knew the face well. Kyle Reese. The name came to her. She gulped as she reached into her jacket and pulled out her med kit, unrolling it on the floor beside her. There had been a raid on one of Skynet's supply depots, they had hit the jackpot with that one. She pulled out something that looked like the top half of syringe. This one was new. The liquid it contained had been made by Skynet to keep injured humans alive... for what purpose she did not know... didn't want to know. No needles, the prick was painless, but it did the trick. She turned Reese's neck to the side and looked. There... under all the dried blood, the artery she needed. She gave him a shot. Nothing. She checked his breathing, then his pulse. It did not look good. She looked over his wounds. She had been giving basic training - as everyone had, the rest she learnt from watching and listening to those around her. The injuries could heal, she thought to herself but there had been significant blood loss. She could tell, judging by the pool of blood surrounding his body. He needed a transfusion and quickly. She checked his pulse. Nothing. She gave him another shot. Something caught her attention. The torso of the terminator lay there and a part was now twitching. How she hated those things. She gritted her teeth and pulled out her rifle, blasting what was left to a million bits. She looked back to Kyle. The stuff needed time. She looked over to where she had seen Sarah head and jogged over. She had blacked out, but other than that, she would live. She headed back toward Kyle. He still wasn't responding. She looked up as she heard sierns approaching... and were getting louder by the minute. She had to go... now. She looked over to Reese and gave him another shot. Nothing.  
  
"C'mon, came back to me... please". Nothing. Shaking her head, she rose to her feet. The stuff was suppose to be fulproof. As she heard noises from outside, she headed to the nearest window and climbed out. She crept to what was left of the shadows and waited. It was getting light, dawn was almost upon them. She moved to some nearby bushes and waited. 


End file.
